Heritage
by Bookworm741
Summary: Post-Inheritance: Arya is visited by a strange visitor who puts upon her an impossible task-to solve a riddle about her past. Nasuada is hiding something from Elva and Eragon that worries them. *Bear with me. It's a very complicated plot XD*
1. The Enigmatic Vistor

**Heritage**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I've had this idea for awhile now. I finally put it down on paper. I hope you like it! Please, please, <strong>please <strong>let me know if the characters seem too OOC. They're going to obviously be a little OOC considering a few years have passed since Inheritance, but if it's major, please let me know! Thanks! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Enigmatic Visitor<strong>

**_Arya_**

* * *

><p>What could possibly be better than this? Being in the air with Firnen was the one time Arya could let go and be herself. Not the Queen of the Elves. Not who everyone wanted her to be. She was completely free up here. Arya wondered if this was how Eragon felt on Saphira.<p>

Firnen started laughing.

_What? _Arya asked. He was always teasing her. It was reciprocated, though, so it must be deserved.

_You're thinking about Eragon, _Firnen said, _again._

Didn't he have anything better to talk about? Like the progress they've made in Ewayena? Or in Luthivira? No. He always talked about Eragon. Or Saphira.

_I was just thinking of how great it is up here and if Eragon has always felt this way, _Arya replied, even though she knew he knew why she was thinking of him. _ Although he probably hasn't always felt this way considering everyone was trying to kill him for a time._

_ I bet that's not the case now, _Firnen said. _Anyways, I'm just simply stating that out of all the dragon riders, you thought about Eragon._

_ Because he was the first one! _Arya exclaimed. She wasn't about to let him win this one.

Firnen just smiled, amused. _Keep telling yourself that._

She knew it was useless to argue with Firnen. Firnen always knew everything about her, normally before she herself accepted it. She had tried hard to hide her feelings for Eragon from him for the past five years to no avail. She sighed. She thought of him more each and every day. Even though five years was a blink of an eye for elves, it felt much longer without Eragon. He was her best friend, beside Firnen, and she didn't want to lose him.

_It's not fair. You know me before I know myself! _she complained.

_We are partners of body and soul, _Firnen replied. _That's how it works._

Arya sighed. _Well I won't see him again, so it doesn't matter._

Firnen recoiled. _It _does _matter. Whoever makes you happy, makes me happy. That's another partners-of-body-and-soul trait_

_ You're just saying that because of Saphira, _Arya remarked.

_Young'un, _Firnen sighed, _if you miss him so, let us go to him._

_ And leave? I would not abandon our country. Not when we've gotten so far on rebuilding what Galabatorix destroyed. No leaving, _Arya said with finality.

_It would only be for a week. The elves could live without us, and if they cannot, we really haven't helped to stand on their own two feet._

Arya stayed silent.

_Promise me you'll think about it? _Firnen asked.

_Fine. But that's not a yes and it probably never will be._

The wind picked up. The elves were signaling them to come back.

_It must be urgent, _remarked Firnen. _They've never called to us when we were in the Crags._

Arya sighed. It was hard every time she had to go back to the ground. _We should go._

_To see Eragon? _Firnen asked, hopefully.

_No! To see what all the commotion is about!_

_ Alright, _Firnen said regretfully.

As they neared the entrance, they noticed Nari, a tall elf with silver hair and a grand singing voice.

_I don't like this, _said Arya. _The last time Nari came to our home, he was criticizing us._

_ Act with an open heart and mind, Young'un, _Firnen reminded her. _People look up to you now. You must control your temper._

_ I know._

When they landed, Nari bowed. Arya nodded.

_What brings you to the Crags, Nari? _asked Firnen.

Nari looked startled that Firnen remembered him. Arya tried to hide a smirk.

"W-well," Nari faltered, "y-you see, it's…"

"What is it?" Arya asked. Her patience was running thin.

Nari seemed to pack up some courage. "There's a girl here, Arya Drottning."

"What do you mean 'there's a girl here'?" Arya asked impatiently.

"I mean, she's not elven," Nari said, "at least, not as far as we can tell."

"Why did Gilderien ever let her in then?" Arya asked, referring to the guardian of Ellesmera.

Nari sighed. "No one knows. But she's demanding to see you. Immediately."

_There's a twist, _remarked Firnen. _The queen is being summoned._

Ignoring Firnen, Arya asked, "Where, exactly, _is _this girl?"

"She's waiting for you, Arya Drottning. I can take you there."

_Well, _said Firnen stated, _let us go meet this enigmatic vistor._

"Very well," said Arya.

Nari took the lead taking them through Ellesmera to her mother's old home. She had pointedly tried to avoid this place. Why would they put a stranger _here_?

"She's inside," Nari said, almost in a whisper.

Arya pushed through the door. Inside was a petite girl who had long hair that reminded Arya of Eragon. Her eyes were sharp and gray. Though she showed no outward appearance, rather than being human, Arya had a sense of something different about her. She didn't like it.

"Put that down!" Arya said, referring to the fairth of her mother.

The girl fumbled and put it back where it was found. She turned to Arya.

"What was it?" she asked, innocently enough.

"A fairth," Arya said, "of my mother."

"Who made it?" she asked. She was very inquisitive, wasn't she?

"My father, before I was born," Arya replied. Why did she need to know?

There was a spark in the girl's eye for a second. "Oh."

"What is your name, girl?" Arya asked.

The girl answered cautiously. "Jezebel."

"And what is your purpose here, Jezebel?"

Jezebel cleared her throat and smoothed out her cream colored dress. She took a deep breath.

_"When the dark falls,_

_And the sun once again shines,_

_You shall reveal yourself in time;_

_For heritage runs in the veins,_

_And they'll not be wrong;_

_No help given,_

_Not one tip;_

_The long awaited secret will be shown,_

_As sure as fire, grass and water will make royalty."_

Arya stared at Jezebel suspiciously.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arya commanded.

"That's what you're supposed to figure out," Jezebel replied quietly.

Irritated, Arya replied, "Do you just go around to random people giving them a riddle you yourself don't even know? In case you haven't noticed, Jezebel, I don't have time for a riddle. My country is in the middle of rebuilding what was lost to us. Your timing could not be worse. Now if you could please get out of my mother's house, I would appreciate it."

Jezebel looked like she had been struck. She silently walked by Arya out the door.

_That was a little harsh, don't you think, Young'un? Maybe she really did have something important to say._

_Oh, be quiet, Firnen_, Arya said with little enthusiasm.

Arya turned and walked out of the house. She shut the door, spun around to continue down the road, and almost ran into a petite figure.

"Is there anywhere I could stay?" asked Jezebel.

_You may stay with us,_ Firnen replied.

Jezebel looked hopeful. "Really?"

"No!" Arya said. "Absolutely not."

Jezebel's face fell.

_Young'un…_

"No it's alright," Jezebel said hurriedly before Arya could reply. "I'll just camp for the night. It shouldn't be that bad. I've grown up to it. I'll be fine. Seriously." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone.

_You will not be staying in our wonderful city and have to camp. I insist you spend your time with us. Just ignore Arya. I put her in a foul mood before we came._

"I guess…" Jezebel said, unsure.

_Arya, what do you have to say for yourself?_

"One night" was all Arya grumbled as she climbed onto Firnen's back. She looked down expectantly.

"Well are you coming or not?"

Jezebel looked startled. "Oh-Oh, oh yes!" she said beaming.

She climbed onto Firnen with ease.

"How di-" Arya shook her head, "Never mind. Hold on tight."

_I hope you're sure about this girl,_ Arya said, _quite accusingly._

Firnen's body shook. _Don't worry. I am._


	2. The Half-Full Cup

**Chapter 2: The Half-Full Cup**

**Murtagh**

* * *

><p><em>You're in a good mood this morning.<em>

"Aren't I always?" Murtagh laughed. He did have to admit, though. Lately he had been feeling happier.

_I blame the girl._

"Now Thorn, is it truly terrible that I'm happy?"

Thorn laughed. _I suppose not. My problem is the reason you're happy._

Murtagh walked over to the Levaya River, right outside their little cottage. The birds were welcoming him like they did every morning since they moved here. The simplicity drew Murtagh in as an escape to the rest of the world. He suspected Thorn enjoyed it as well. They were just far enough north no one bothered them, yet they could still go back to civilization in a day's time. It was perfect here.

Murtagh dipped his hands into the cool, clear water of the river and splashed some onto his face. He smiled when he saw a rabbit hop out of the dense forest in front of him across the river.

_"Every animal has a spirit that's just as great as ours, Murtagh. When we kill that animal to eat we have to pay homage to those spirits, otherwise they die with the body. It's the way of the forest."_

_See!_

"What?" Murtagh asked, turning around.

Thorn sighed. _She filled you mind with… Ideas! Unnatural ideas. A rabbit does not possess a spirit, Murtagh._

"Well, maybe you're wrong," Murtagh said. He walked back to the little cottage to change. Thorn stood up. He was immense next to the cabin. "She did live her whole life with the creatures of the forest, maybe she picked up a thing or two."

_I have killed a rabbit before, Murtagh. I can tell you first hand they don't have a spirit._

"I know," Murtagh said simply, stopping in front of Thorn.

_You… know?_

"Of course," Murtagh said, still smiling. "In case you've forgotten, I have killed a rabbit too."

_Then why do you always think of her senseless ways?_

Murtagh walked into the cabin and grabbed a fresh tunic and Zar'roc. "Because she's so free spirited in her ways and… Do you really not know why I think of her?" Murtagh walked out of the cottage and sheathed Zar'roc.

_I know why you think of her. It's her ways that bother me. If she were to become a Rider, I would feel for the dragon._

Murtagh laughed. "She really is extraordinary, isn't she?"

_Yes she is._ Thorn gave a half laugh at that.

"It's a shame she couldn't stay longer. I long to call her what she truly is to me."

_She will come back_, Thorn comforted._ She promised she would, and she wouldn't dare defy a promise to my Rider!_

"I know she will, yet somehow I think her next visits aren't going to go as well as her first one," commented Murtagh. He saddled Thorn up as Thorn watched him carefully.

_Her last words hinted she knew that already._

_"The hill only turns into a mountain from here."_

Murtagh climbed on top of Thorn, deep in thought. "I suppose they did, didn't they? Still, no matter what she assumes, Arya is no one to just 'come upon'. She won't be as welcoming as we were."

_Got that from her mother, surely._

Murtagh smirked. "Surely."

With that Thorn took off. As their valley got smaller beneath them, Thorn asked, _And where shall we go today?_

"The cave."

_Again? She'd never be back so quick. You know that, right Murtagh?_

"Yes. I know that. It's my favorite place to think, and, admit it; you love the game you can catch there."

As Thorn began to fly towards the cave, which was a two hour flight, he commented, _Even if there is good game there, it doesn't mean we should go there every day! We came up north for adventure, remember?_

"No Thorn, you came up here for adventure. I came to get away," Murtagh stated. "Besides, you can't say we haven't had an adventure up here."

_That was your adventure Murtagh._

"I count an adventure for you too!"

_And what would that be?_

"The fly back to Ilirea was an adventure." Murtagh grinned triumphantly.

_No, it was out of the ordinary. Not an adventure._

Murtagh was annoyed now. "And why is something that is out of the ordinary not an adventure?"

_Because the only thing that was different from a normal flight was it was longer and I was carrying two people, instead of one, and even that was becoming normal._

"I think you just-"

_Murtagh, I'm not complaining in the least bit. I'm just simply pointing out that you need to do something else with your life._

"Until she gets back."

_I also don't think avoiding her name is helping either._

"You're just trying to change the subject," Murtagh replied defiantly.

_No, I'm trying to help you. We cannot not speak her name just so our feelings are spared. A lot of memories come with her name. Sooner or later, we must accept them._

"I understand, brother."

_Good. Then we will use Jezebel's name from now on._

It felt like a blow to Murtagh.

_It will take time. How about now we change the subject?_

"That sounds good," Murtagh said breathless. "Thorn?" Murtagh asked, turning concerned. "Do you enjoy it here? I mean in the valley?"

There was a long silence before Thorn replied.

_Yes._

"You hesitated," Murtagh stated.

_I only hesitate because I'm not sure you like it here._

Murtagh scoffed. "Of course I like it here. It's so peaceful, and – and…"

_You, Murtagh, are not one for peaceful. And I can sense that you miss people too._

"I don't miss people," Murtagh stated. People were merciless and cruel, only calling upon his past mistakes to label him today. No, it was not people his missed.

_I understand, but you do miss a person, do you not?_

Murtagh couldn't come up with a retort to that, except, "I miss _her_."

_We just agreed we were going to-_

"I'm not talking about Jezebel!" Murtagh snapped. It felt like another blow to the stomach, saying her name, but he accepted it. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Thorn. It's just; we can't say her name, not yet. And you know who I was talking about."

_Aye._

"And so, until we figure all this madness out, we're going to stay up here, where it's peaceful."

_Aye, brother. We'll get through this-this-'madness', you call it._

Murtagh silently nodded.


	3. Don't Get Too Comfortable

**Chapter 3: Don't Get Too Comfortable**

**Eragon**

* * *

><p><em>The little ones and I are going hunting for the day. We'll gather some supplies on the way back tonight.<em>

Eragon was walking down the greystone hallway when Saphira's voice spoke to him.

_Make sure they're sturdy. We don't want another Invidia incident._

Saphira snorted. _Honestly, Enurfala makes one mistake and Invidia barely acknowledges him. Doesn't seem like something silver-hair would do._

_Enurfala almost had her killed._

Eragon could hear annoyance rising in Saphira's voice. She was very protective of the hatchlings. _She should have been more careful!_

Laughing, Eragon said, _Alright, alright. Just make sure the rocks are safe this time._

_Of course._

Eragon continued smiling as he thought of the incident. It truly wasn't Enurfala's fault, but almost fatal, the same. The orange-fire-colored dragon brought a greystone rock back that had a giant crack down the middle and when the rock finally went into the flooring of the structure, Invidia was the unlucky one to find that out. Luckily, she just fell to the next floor and was able to break her fall by shouting "risa" at the last second, probably saving her life.

Invidia, one of the nine elves who decided to help Eragon in this new land, never liked Enurfala, for the simple reason his rider was the urgal Klulkan. Eragon had always suspected Invidia wasn't fond of the urgal, and this mishap was a solid reason she could not like them publically.

While he was reminiscing the incident, Laedyn, another one of the nine, ran up to Eragon.

"We're taking Alanna to the North Citadel. We think she's ready to join the erection," Laedyn stated.

Eragon smiled. He knew she would soon be ready, but he couldn't help but feel pride swell up in him as his youngest student got promoted to help with the building of the Citadel. Training had to last at least a year for you to be considered for the job. It was no light task building the fortress that would house the Riders.

Eragon turned around when he heard more footsteps come from behind him. He saw the young elf standing behind him with her other two mentors. Her tear-drop face had a brilliant smile upon it, unlike the first time he saw her during the making of Brisingr. When she came to the Citadel upon her earth-brown dragon Cyric, she was very formal. But since then she's learned to open up and be herself around others, though Eragon suspected he had Cyric to thank for that.

"Congratulations Alanna!" Eragon said with a smile. Alanna's eyes shown with pride. He knew she'd wanted to help with the erection since she'd been here and this was an exciting day for her.

"Thank you Master Eragon," she said politely.

Her mentors, including Laedyn, ushered her to the north side of the Citadel to where she would be working two days a week now.

The Rider Citadel, or just the Citadel, was placed on the south side of a mountain they called Vel du Skulblaka. It took them three months to find the perfect place for the Citadel, but as soon as they saw Vel du Skulblaka, they knew they had found it. From a distance, the mountain looked as if it had scales, hence the name "Upon the Dragon". But the true reason Eragon decided to settle here was because of the "steps". The steps were plateaus carved out of the mountain. There were only two steps, one being around 100 yards below the other. Because of these steps, they're about to have two different parts of the Citadel. The first part, the South Citadel, was built on the bottom step and took three years to build out of greystone. This is the portion of the Citadel where the elves and Eragon sleep and the eggs are kept safe in a stronghold.

About two years into the building of the South Citadel, the first Rider came. A dwarf named Orik, after the great king. He was a young dwarf, but sensible and kind. His gray dragon, Voland, almost resembled a rock color. Eragon immediately made the connection of Voland's name to the mighty hammer of the dwarven monarchy. Orik simply stated he felt it was a mighty name to be given to the first dwarven dragon, for the name meant "eternal fighter".

Then came Klulkan and Enurfala a couple of months later. Klulkan was a larger urgal than most others Eragon had met of his age, yet he was not a kull. Again, Eragon had made a connection between Enurfala's name and a story he used to hear. Enurfala could have possibly been the dragon that helped created the urgals. Klulkan said he named Enurfala this in respect.

Eragon trained them both, with the help of the nine elves, for a year. By the time the year's training was up, the South Citadel was done.

Eragon knew that he needed to send two more eggs to Alagaesia: one to the elves and one to the humans. So he went to Orik and Klulkan to ask them if they were up for the journey.

When they returned a month later, they resumed lessons with Eragon three days a week, took swords play from the elves one day a week, and worked upon the Northern Citadel the other three days.

But when Alanna came a year later, Eragon decided he couldn't take three students at one time. So they worked out a schedule where twice a week, Eragon worked with each of them individually, and the last day with all of them. The day you weren't working with Master Eragon, you were either practicing swordplay or joining the erection with your mentors.

Each student had three mentors made up of the nine elves who came to help raise the new generation of Riders.

Today Eragon had his private lesson with Orik. While continuing to walk towards the room where Eragon and Orik always meet, Blodhgarm sprinted up to meet Eragon.

Eragon chuckled. "Don't worry Blodhgarm. I have Orik today, remember?" Blodhgarm had the peculiar tradition of being late to Orik's lessons.

But Blodhgram didn't breathe a sigh of relief. Instead he grabbed Eragon's arm and stopped him from walking. After seeing the alertness in his eyes, Eragon started to feel uneasy. Blodhgarm wasn't one for jokes.

"What is it?" Eragon asked, suddenly worried. Attack? Saphira? Invidia?

Eragon could hear the worry in Blodhgarm's voice. "Nasuada just contacted me. She said you need to scry her immediately. It's an emergency."

Nasuada? She said she wouldn't contact him unless she had to. Finally realizing the severeness of the situation, Eragon simple stated, "Take over the lesson."

Then he turned around and almost started sprinting. He stopped short though, when he thought "Am I being pulled back into the Alagaesian politics?" Nasuada knew he wasn't going to be involved in that, so he pressed on.

Eragon's room was on the east side of the South Citadel. He had to pass the dining hall, library, then take a left down the hall of windows, go up the stairs and his room was on the left. Barreling into his room he stood in front of his mirror and said "draumr kopa".

Nasuada appeared in the mirror pacing back and forth across the assembly room. When she noticed Eragon in the mirror, she let out a sigh of relief and something that sounded like "thank the gods".

Eragon noticed Elva sitting in the background. She looked as if her head hurt.

Nasuada interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Eragon. I was worried you weren't going to contact me."

"You made it sound important," Eragon stated. However hard he tried, though, he couldn't seem to keep the worry out of his voice.

Nasuada seemed to stiffen as she continued. "Yes, well, it is." She fumbled with her wording a little.

_Odd_, thought Eragon. Nasuada always seemed to have a firm grip on everything.

"Nasuada…" Eragon said in a questioning voice.

"Right," she said, snapping back to attention, "Y-you see it's about the egg."

Alarms started going off in Eragon's head. The egg? What could possibly be wrong with the egg? The insides of his stomach started turning to mush as Eragon said, "What about the egg?"

Nasuada took a deep breath and said in a strong, firm voice, "It's gone."


	4. All Grown Up

_Elva_

Eragon looked as if he were going to have a convulsion. Elva silently smirked to herself. She knew it was a serious matter, and the fact that she could have possibly prevented it got to her.

If Eragon ever truly forgave her for the death of that elf, he'd regret it here in a little bit. Once Nasuada revealed that Elva, once again, wasn't there to protect, all trust would leave.

Of course, Nasuada assured Elva it wasn't her fault. But she knew better.

Eragon finally regained ability to speak. "What do you mean 'it's gone'? Someone took it? How did this happen!" Nasuada waited until Eragon rambled off a little more steam until she spoke again, a little quieter this time.

"That's just it. No one took it. It's just… gone."

Eragon turned a shade of red Elva didn't know was possible. She started to laugh again. Eragon glared at her and she became silent immediately.

Trying to sound calm, Eragon said, "How do you know?"

Nasuada sighed. "I was looking over it right after some people from the village came to see it. No one took it Eragon. It's like it just… vanished. I watched it as it faded away. All of my best magicians have been trying to find some trace of magic that could have caused this evaporation, but they have found nothing."

Nasuada studied Eragon carefully as he tried to hide his worry. He put his head into his hand and took a deep breath. Finally he looked up and said calmly, "Did you see anything Elva?"

Startled that he would immediately turn to her, Elva faltered with her response. As she was about to explain what happened and take the blame for it, Nasuada stepped in.

"Elva was away on a mission for me at the time. She only arrived back here a few days ago," Nasuada explained.

Elva tried to hide her surprise that Nasuada covered like that for her. It was true she was gone, but it wasn't for Nasuada and both of them clearly knew that.

Come to think of it, Nasuada had been acting strange the past three months. Ever since-

Pain instantly overtook her. Elva head felt as if it were on fire. She cringed and immediately put her hands to her head.

Trying to keep tears from coming to her eyes or from shouting out, she tried to change what she was thinking of.

Greta, she thought. She thought of her caretaker's stories she would tell at night, and her head immediately cleared.

It was discomforting that these headaches were coming on more often, but even more so that they came on only when she thought of the person whom she cared for most. Elva had grown close to Nasuada and…

No. No thinking of her.

She realized she was breathing heavily and calmed herself down. When she opened her eyes, she found Nasuada and Eragon looking upon her with concern.

Nasuada immediately went to her. "What happened? Are you alright? Maybe you should go lie down…"

"I'm fine," Elva said, brushing her off. She couldn't have Nasuada know it was she who caused her this pain.

Unconvinced, Nasuada turned back to Eragon glancing sideways at Elva.

"I know your wishes of being left alone, Eragon, and I do respect them, but most of my magicians are… away. I sent my fastest messenger for them, but they could still be gone for weeks, maybe even months. The magicians I still have are only specialized in defense. They're trying, but it would be helpful if we had someone else to help."

Sensing what Nasuada wanted, Eragon's voice went cold. "I'll send Klulkan and Blodhgarm at once."

Disappointment shone in Nasuada's eyes. "Of course. If you reconsider-"

"I can't come back Nasuada," Eragon said harshly. "You know that."

"Of course," Nasuada said quietly. "We'll take care of it Eragon. I'm sure the egg will turn up. There will be no need to come back to Alagaesia. I just figured you had a right to know."

"Nasuada." His toned stopped her short. It was harsh and had a sense of warning in it. "Have you contacted Arya?"

Elva smirked again. He knew Nasuada so well, and Elva knew well before the conversation started that he'd figure her out. She also knew Nasuada would try not to tell him either.

"Vanir went to contact her."

Eragon's eyes narrowed. "When?"

Nasuada sighed. "Nine days ago."

Deep concern filled Eragon's eyes. "He should be back by now."

"I know that," snapped Nasuada. She took a deep breath. "Everything's been… stressful, around here. With Vanir disappearing, not being able to contact the elves, the egg gone, the killing, and-"

Elva's eyes snapped up to Nasuada. Now she'd done it. Eragon was never going to forgive her because of Nasuada stupid slip of the tongue.

"The what?" Eragon asked forcefully.

"Nothing. Just send Klulkan and Blodhgarm quickly!" Nasuada motioned for the magician in the room to end the spell connecting her with Eragon.

Before Eragon disappeared, Elva could hear Eragon say "Nasuada!"

"He's not going to let you get away with that, you know?" Elva said with a sort of sadness in her voice.

Nasuada went over and hugged Elva and said, "I'm sorry. I never should have brought it up. It wasn't your fault, though. Just remember that." With that, Nasuada stood up and walked out of the room with the magician.

As soon as Elva could hear her footsteps down at the other end of the hall, she ran to the mirror.

"Draumr kopa." She only hoped Eragon would still be in his room.

Eragon looked angry whenever he face appeared. "Nasuada, what the hell was-"

His anger morphed into confusion when realized Elva was standing in front of him without Nasuada.

"Elva, how-"

"I've been taking a few lessons from Angela," she explained quickly. "I need to talk to you."

"Elva, what did she mean by 'the killing'?" Eragon demanded.

Elva could hear her heartbeat race. Here was the moment of truth. She had to fight to keep the tears from falling. "It's my entire fault, Eragon. You told me I should protect and I failed."

Eragon looked bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"I was away on personal business during the last Games, and two dwarven children were killed. If I would have been there, it never would have happened! But the whole killing sent some people in riots. Nasuada's had to subdue that and deal with the egg without me."

"How long have you been gone?" Eragon asked.

"Two months. I've only learned of all of this a few days ago when I returned. I haven't been able to sleep since I learned of it all."

Eragon studied Elva for a while. "You've grown up."

Elva looked at him oddly. "Well yes. I look about ten now and-"

Eragon shook his head. "I mean, you're taking responsibility for your actions."

"It is my fault," Elva said quietly.

"No," Eragon stated. "Not entirely. How were you to know? When Wyrden died, you had the choice to be there. In this situation, however, you had no idea, and yet you still take the blame."

Elva gave him a hint of a smile.

Suddenly, Eragon's face turned to concern. "Elva earlier you looked as if you were being tortured."

Elva nodded. "I meant to talk to you about that. Ever since three months ago, every time I try to think of Nasuada, I get that pain."

"Has it ever happened before?"

"No, at least, not at this magnitude."

"You haven't told her, have you."

Elva shook her head. "How could I? Ever since Greta passed away, she's been like my mother. How can I tell her that she brings me extreme pain?"

All the sudden, they could hear someone clearing their throat at the door. Elva cringed and slowly turned to face a very irate Nasuada.


	5. When It Couldn't Get Worse

_Nasuada_

* * *

><p>Nasuada knew something was up with Elva. Whenever Elva returned from her journey, she had hardly spoken to Nasuada. Part of her hoped it was just because of the events that had happened and she needed time to take them in. Now she knew it was more than that.<p>

Two years after Eragon left, Elva came to her explaining how Greta became very ill and passed on. She said Greta would have wanted Elva to help Nasuada. Knowing how close Elva was to Greta, Nasuada took her in, almost like her own child. Elva worked closely with Nasuada until a few months ago when she brought up the journey.

Nasuada knew Elva would never be content not going on this journey. It was too important. How was she to know that as soon as she left, all hell would break loose?

But this was different than every other thing that had gone wrong in the last few months. Elva had always told her when she was in danger. She was always there for her. And now she had betrayed that trust by hiding something from her.

Elva was still looking at her in shock, and Eragon was just looking embarrassed to be caught in the middle.

"I think it's time for you to go Eragon," Nasuada said curtly.

He seemed to gain his bearings back. "Nasuada, we must still talk."

"Later."

He nodded and ended the connection.

Nasuada turned to an ashamed looking Elva. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Elva quickly looked down and started to clasp and unclasp her hands. "I'm not sorry," she said quietly.

"What did you say?" Nasuada asked in shock. Elva and Nasuada had their differences, but Elva never talked back to her.

Elva looked up with a twinge of anger in her eyes. "I said, 'I'm not sorry'. I was trying to protect you and for that I'm not sorry."

Elva's eyes had that sparkle to it that came whenever she felt passionate about something. Part of her wanted to fight and tell Elva she was wrong, but the other part wanted to understand. Nasuada suddenly felt very tired.

She sighed. "I believe you. I'm sorry I overreacted."

Elva looked surprised. Nasuada was secretly surprised too. Her mood swings had become more prominent over the last few weeks. Who could blame her though? All this stress was piling up on her.

Nasuada sat down in a chair at the far end of the room. She felt so weak. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this. All of this.

Of course, it wasn't this hard to deal with the first few years. It actually was going quite well until three months ago. The rebuilding of the country, the trust. Everyone seemed for a new, better country. She was focused on the people. Her whole being was for the better of the country. Then everything became complicated. But she had bigger things to worry about now.

Like the egg. And Vanir. And the Killing. And…

Nasuada groaned and fell back into the chair closing her eyes with her hands holding her head. Everything was going so great! Now she didn't know what to do.

Why couldn't she think of anything? She had dealt with tougher things than this during the War, hadn't she? So why was it so hard now?

"Nasuada?" Elva asked cautiously.

Nasuada took a deep breath. "Why?"

"'Why' what?" Elva asked in confusion.

"Why do you think you have this pain when you think of me?"

Elva's mouth formed an 'O'.

Nasuada opened her eyes and looked at Elva intently. "You must have some kind of reasoning."

"Well," Elva said quietly, "I do, but you won't like it."

"Elva, you have to tell me," Nasuada, almost pleading.

Elva started explaining quietly. "I know someone's in pain or danger, so I can help them. But, it's like, you're in pain or danger, but I can't help you. At all. And that makes my senses go crazy."

"So, I'm in danger, but there's no way to help me?" Nasuada asked helplessly. How was supposed to deal with this, as well as everything else. She could put on a brave front most of the time, but lately she'd been slowly crumble.

"I told you wouldn't like it," Elva said quietly.

Nasuada shook her head. "I'm glad you told me. Thank you, Elva." Elva didn't look comforted.

"You don't look too go-" Elva cringed and grabbed her head. A few seconds later she was crumpled on the ground, breathing heavy.

Nasuada sat up in alarm. It must have been too quick, however, because she suddenly felt light headed. She grabbed her head and tried to steady herself.

"Nasuada?"

"Elva?"

Suddenly, Nasuada couldn't help herself. She began to laugh.

Elva looked at her in confusion as she sat up.

Between laughs, Nasuada managed to get out, "Look at us, Elva! We're pathetic!"

This caused Elva to begin to laugh as well.

After a while they calmed down and became serious again. Solemnly Elva said, "I'm sorry for lying."

Nasuada shook her head. "I understand. Thank you Elva, for talking to me, even though it…"

Elva nodded, understanding.

Nasuada sighed. "I guess it's back to work."

"Do you want to talk to Eragon?" Elva asked.

Nasuada shook her head. "Let's work on one thing at a time. We'll start with the Games."

"I should have been there," Elva said under her breath. Nasuada, however, still heard it.

"Hey," she said sternly, "We've moved past that. It was not your fault." Elva nodded, but Nasuada could tell she still blamed herself.

Wanting to change the subject, Nasuada asked, "So… did you find him?"

Elva looked up startled. "What?"

"On your journey. Did you find him?"

They hadn't talked much about her journey. Actually they hadn't talked about it at all. Things, well, everything had gotten in the way. Nasuada thought it'd be best if she left her to think for a while. But Nasuada had wanted to ask her for a while.

"No," Elva answered sorrowfully. Nasuada felt bad for her. She must blame herself even more if the journey didn't add up to anything.

"You'll find him," Nasuada answered with confidence.

"If he isn't dead," Elva muttered.

If only Elva could think positive for once. Nasuada positioned herself to get up. But when she stood up, she suddenly felt sick.

She tried to hide it as best as she could for Elva's sake. Why did this keep happening to her?

"Elva, please go find Angela," Nasuada said in as calm of a voice as she could manage.

Elva's eyebrows furrowed into confusion, "Wh-"

She crumpled to the ground clutching her head in agony. Nasuada looked at her with empathy, but she couldn't do anything to help in the state she was in herself.

"Please, Elva," Nasuada whispered.

She saw Elva nod slightly as her pain noticeably let up. With that Nasuada fled out the door.

Which way was her room? Right. It's always been right. She sprinted down the hall towards her room. As soon as met the grand oak door that led to her bedroom she threw the door open, scaring the maid that was replacing her pillowcases.

"Milady is everything alright?" the chambermaid asked.

Nasuada managed to nod and say, "I just need a moment alone."

The chambermaid took the hint and left immediately. Nasuada ran to the washtub and immediately threw up.

She didn't understand. Besides the occasional lightheadedness, she always felt perfectly fine. So why was she still sick? This couldn't be normal, not for as long as it had been going on. Hopefully Angela could figure out what was wrong with her. How was she to handle everything going on in this state? Especially since she couldn't depend on Elva to help.

Suddenly, Nasuada felt something. It felt like a-a…

Impossible.

That couldn't be conceivable thought, could it? There was no way she could have felt that. She must have been imagining things. With all the stress. Yes, that was it. The stress was making her feel things-things that could not, in a million years, be possible.

She felt her breath catch as she felt it again. No. Please no. A tear escaped and trickled down her face.

Impossible.


	6. Learning Not-So-Much

_**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry this has probably been my worst update time yet! It's horrible, I know :( I just got really busy with school and everything...**  
><em>

_**But I'm back now (hopefully to stay!) Yay! ;)**_

_**I would like to point out to you guys though, that currently, the only writing time I have been able to get in is 10 PM to 12 AM... So basically I been running off of six hours of sleep for the past week. Except when I get to sleep in on the weekends! Don't worry about me, though. My first class is double period biology (aka Nap Time!). :) (I'm still getting As in the class so it's all good!)**_

_**^Because of this little fact up here, please realize when I wrote/edited this, I was sleep deprived... Just incase there are any major mistakes ;)**_

_**So without no further ado, I present Chapter 6 (a sorta kinda, but not really long chapter... it's about average.) :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Learning Not-So-Much<p>

_Arya_

The fly to the glade was tense. No one spoke, not even Firnen, who was always was one for conversation.

As soon as they landed at their cottage in the glade, the girl hopped off Firnen with ease and started walking toward the meadow behind the cottage.

_Where is she going? _Arya asked inquisitively.

_To seek solace after a long journey. Give her time. She must rest now,_ Firnen replied patiently.

_How do you know that?_

_You were too busy questioning her to notice the fringe of her dress was darker, indicating a few days ago she crossed a river. A shallow river._

_The Granfer,_ Arya stated.

_That is my guess_, Firnen confirmed.

Arya watched as Jezebel's dark brown hair was whipped by the wind as she walked. She seemed comfortable here. Like she'd lived here her whole life.

_It's like she knows this place. How do we know we can trust her?_ Arya asked.

Firnen sighed. _This is something I feel we must do. We must take her in. Get to know her. In the meantime, we'll work on the riddle._

As the last part of Jezebel disappeared behind the cottage, Arya said out loud, "'When the dark falls, and the sun shines, you will reveal yourself in time.' What could that mean?"

_Maybe_- But Firnen cut off, dwindling into his own thoughts.

"Maybe what? What are you thinking Firnen?"

_Well maybe that part of the riddle has already happened._

"How so?" Arya asked intrigued.

_Say the dark was a time period that was ruled over by a corrupt leader._

"Galabatorix," Arya stated.

_Exactly. And then revealing yourself. Like how you reveal you were a-_

"Dragon Rider," Arya breathed. "You're brilliant! Okay next line is 'For heritage runs in the veins, and they'll not be wrong.'"

_Heritage could be-_

Firnen was cut off by a high pitched scream coming from the meadow. Quickly Arya raced down to the source of the scream.

When Arya reached Jezebel, she was panting and crying. The girl was laying limp surrounded by the long, lush grass of the meadow. Arya could see the sweat dripping off her now drenched body. As she knelt down to help her sit up, Arya thought she could hear her mumbling something. All she could make out, though, was "fire".

Arya cautiously touched Jezebel's shoulder. Immediately Jezebel stiffened and her eyes shot open. When she saw Arya's concerned face, the realization dawned upon her. Jezebel seemed to become nervous.

"I had an episode," she stated bluntly. She seemed ashamed of what had happened. So ashamed, in fact, she bowed her head and avoided looking at Arya. "I'm sorry I had to trouble you with that so early on." Noting from a quick glance that Arya's face was still creased with concern, she added, "I assure you, it's nothing to worry about."

Seemingly weak from her "episode", Jezebel tried to regain her footing, but Arya put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Jezebel sat there, looking at Arya expectantly. Arya went over the events once again in her head. The screaming, falling, crying, and muttering. It seemed all too familiar.

While Arya was still contemplating the events in her head, Jezebel's eyes wandered over to where Fírnen stood. Firnen looked at her with a protective glint in his eyes.

_Would you care to explain?_

Jezebel flinched when the dragon's voice sounded in her mind.

"Well, I would but-," she started to trail off until she noticed the dragon and the rider narrowed their eyes at her. Jezebel looked down and began to fidget uncomfortably. The girl took a few deep breaths. She then looked up, directly into Arya's eyes, and calmly said, "My purpose here is to deliver the riddle and make sure upon it is deciphered. You may not assume to learn about my life in the meantime. Solve the riddle, and then we'll talk."

Shocked, Arya watched as Jezebel then dutifully got up, brushed off her dress, and started her trek back towards the she reached Firnen, her confidant walk faltered as he growled at her. She heard Arya's voice ring out behind her.

"We're not going to take you in if we cannot learn who you are," Arya stated simply. "So unless you wish to spend the night alone, outside the city limits, I would speak." For once since Jezebel came, Firnen nodded his head in agreement. Arya was relieved he didn't try to speak up for the girl. She needed answers.

At the mention of being thrown out, fear creeped onto the girl's face. Though, after a few minutes, she managed to wipe it off.

Looking directly into Arya's eyes again, Jezebel stated firmly, "I can't."

A prick of frustration started to grow in Arya. "And why not?" she managed to say calmly.

"'No help given'," Jezebel replied simply. "'Not one tip'. The riddle binds me to silence. Solve the riddle." Jezebel then turned once again to continue on her way to the cottage. Both Rider and dragon watched her on her way in stunned silence.

_Well_, Firnen said finally, _at least now we know something we didn't before._

Arya nodded in agreement. _The riddle has something to do with her past._

They stood there, contemplating their options. Finally Firnen said, _Arya, what were you thinking of earlier, when you kept her from getting up?_

Arya hesitated. _I was thinking of her symptoms_, Arya replied. _About how they were so similar to what-_ she faltered.

_Yes_? Firnen asked, intrigued.

_What I went through_, Arya answered quietly.

Firnen immediately knew what she was talking about. Arya could feel him become more tense as he asked, _So you think she's being-_

_Possessed by a Shade?_ Arya finished. _I think it's a possibility. If she is though, she doesn't seem worried about it. Which could possibly mean she doesn't know herself._

_You need to find out_, stated Firnen. _She could be very dangerous inside the Elven capital if she were._

_You're the one who invited her to stay!_

_That was before her being possessed was even a possibility_, Firnen replied reasonably. _Just go find out._

Arya then turned to walked back up to the cabin. When she reached the door, she tried to seem as confident as possible to make the girl nervous when she entered.

Jezebel was sitting at the table fiddling with he fingers when Arya walked in. She seemed nervous. Arya observed her while she had the chance. Jezebel had managed to clean herself up as best she could, but Arya could tell the girl's hair was still damp. When the girl finally noticed Arya's entrance she stood up and said meekly, "I'm truly sorry for speaking back to you like that. Please do not throw me out. I must stay here with you."

Jezebel lowered her head and started to twiddle her fingers again. Arya could hear the desperation in the girl's voice. It wasn't her fault, Arya supposed. But she couldn't have her staying here - anywhere - if she were working for a Shade.

Arya sighed and said, "I'll make you a deal." Jezebel looked up, her wispy gray eyes hopeful. "If you answer one question for me, I will consider letting you stay here."

Jezebel's expression became doubtful. "I can't answer anything about-" Arya cut her off.

"A simple question," Arya said. "I just need a yes or a no. Unless you want to sleep outsi-"

"No!" exclaimed Jezebel with a jolt. "I'll - I'll answer your question," she said regrettably with a look of shame upon her face.

"Have you ever encountered a Shade?" Arya asked forcefully, getting straight to the point..

She watched as the color drained from Jezebel's face. Her eyes widened in fear. Arya felt her heart sink a little. Even though this girl and her had hardly become friends in the last hour, she didn't want to have to do what she was going to be required to do. A slave of a Shade was dangerous.

Finally Jezebel recovered, responding, "Never."

They stood there for awhile, staring at eachother. Arya felt a look of disbelief cross her face, and Jezebel cringed when she realized Arya didn't believe her.

"It's true!" Jezebel inisted desparately.

"Prove it," Arya commanded. Jezebel's face crumpled. "All your symptoms, they're a sign of a Shade's work."

Jezebel shook her head vigirously.

"The symptoms," she struggled, "they come from my mother. Her ancestory. She had the episodes, same as me. Hers were worse, though, so I suppose I should be thankful." Jezebel looked sincerely back up at Arya.

Could this be true? Arya considered it. She supposed it wasn't a complete improbability. But if that was the explanation all along, why hadn't she said it before? The girl was hiding something. Arya was sure of it.

"How can I believe you?" Arya asked sharply. Jezebel's expression became clouded with confusion. "One minute, you're claiming you can't say anything about your past, the next you tell me about your mother."

"Not enough information to be of use to you," Jezebel shot back defensively. "Only enough to make you trust me."

"I still don't," replied Arya cooly. Jezebel looked as if she were going to burst into tears on the spot. Instead, she took a shaky breath.

"Eka fricai. Eka weohnata néiat haina ono, Svit-Kona. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Vinr Älfakyn."

The air hung still. Jezebel stared steadily at the shocked Arya, but when she spoke again, her voice was shaking.

"Can you trust me now?"

This seemed to snap Arya out of her trance. She looked upon the girl with bewilderness and slight anger.

"You can speak the Ancient Language?" Arya demanded.

"If the need arrives," Jezebel answered cooly, causing Arya to feel uncomfortable. "I'm going to go get settled in," stated Jezebel, with a bit of an edge to her voice. She turned around and started stalking to the back of the house where the the bedrooms are.

"Wait," Arya growled, leaping into action, she quickly manuvered around the table to grab Jezebel's arm.

As fast as Arya reached for her arm, Jezebel brought her hand to catch Arya's instead. Arya stood there, stunned for a moment. This strange girl just moved as quickly as an elf. After a few moments, the realization seemed to dawn upon Jezebel too. Her eyes widened in fear, and she quickly let go of Arya's forearm.

"How-" she started angerly, but was cut off suddenly by the door being opened forcefully.

Both girls whipped around to face the open door in shock. There stood Nari.

Normally, Arya would groan at the thought of seeing Nari twice in one day, but the expression on his face told her this was grave.

"Nari?" Arya asked concerned. She turned completely away from the girl. Something told her she wasn't her biggest concern right now. "What is it? What's happened?"

Nari struggled to talk. "It's Vanir, Drotting. Our scouts just found him unconcious outside the city limits."

Arya's eyes widened, and quickly went to fetch her cloak by the door. She could hear Jezebel silently tagging along. Right now, she didn't care. She had to see to Vanir immediately. What could of possibly happened to her ambassador?

Looking demandingly at Nari, she asked, "Is he awake?"

Nari nodded and said, "Yes, but-"

"I need to speak with him immediately," Arya said strictly as she pushed past Nari. Firnen was already waiting for her. For a moment Arya was grateful for the girl distracting her from taking off his saddle.

_I will fly you as fast as possible_, Firnen said. Arya gave a short nod. Then she swung herself over the saddle so she was upright.

Firnen was about to take off, when Arya heard Nari coming after her. She looked down and saw that she was indeed right. A little further back was Jezebel with a pinched look on her face.

"Drotting!" Nari yelled after her. "You cannot speak with him!"

Arya narrowed her eyes at the messenger. "Why ever not?" she demanded.

"Well because," Nari fidgited, "because he doesn't have any memories."

Confusion rushed over her. No memories? Surely he could remember at least why he was sent here. The memories of being attacked would take some time to gain back, Arya knew that from experiance. But what of his motives. Vanir had to know something. Arya was convinced of it. She frowned.

"Anything he can tell me at all will be helpful," Arya stated.

Nari shook his head. "Drotting, I think you misunderstood me. Vanir doesn't remember anything."

After a pause he added, "At all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffie! ;) I love them as a writer (as you probably have been able to notice.) However, when I'm in your shoes, I absolutely hate them. So don't hate me!<em>**

**_And what do you think of Jezebel? She's a little everywhere... hormones. (just kidding) but honestly, she's very undefinable, and once you get to truly know her, you'll understand her reactions to everything. (hopefully) ;)_**

**_What she says in Ancient Language is "I am a friend. I will not harm you, Honored Women. Upon my word as an Elf Friend."_**

**_Also, if you're reading this currently, I just want to give you a big hug! Mainly because to write this chapter, I had to reread my first chapters. (Yes, that is how long it has been since I've wrote in this.) If you made it through the first chapters, you are brave indeed. They shame me. But I don't have the time, unless I want to stay up til 1 AM, to edit them (especially the first one...) So you are officially my new best friend for sticking with me through this. Whether you've been with me since the beginning, or just read this whole thing because of this update, you're the BEST! ;)_**

**_Now there's one thing I request of you. You see that little box right below? REVIEW! :) You have no idea how happy you make me if you just say "Continue please!" Seriously, it makes my day. So do it people! (I know you read this!) ;)_**

**_Alright, time for me to get some shut eye... I mean, I deserve it, right? :)_**


	7. An Unlikely Visit

**_A/N: Sorry It's been awhile. I could give you a ton of excuses, but I'll just sum it up for you... Life. (Well that and the fact I've been sick for the past five days and when I got back to school, guess what? My teacher tells me my seven page essay is due tomorrow. Cause, you know, when you're sick, you work on your English essay so you're not behind the rest of the class...) So yeah... Guess what I did tonight for three hours?_**

**_But I really, really, really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys for a specific reason tonight, and that would be: Lent. More specifically, what I'm giving up for it... (The Internet...) I'm pretty sure I'm insane to give up the INTERNET until April 1, but here am... fifteen minutes away from disconnecting my iPad from it. So obviously there won't be any updates soon :( _**

**_BUT (yes, there is a but) :) I am going to allow myself ten minutes every Sunday (the freebie day) to check my emails... So maybe I won't completely die?_**

**_And don't worry. I shall definitely keep writing while I'm under a complete rock. :) You can most definitely plan on an update (maybe two, who knows) on April 1. :)_**

**_Until then, please enjoy this extra long chapter for the occasion! :)_**

* * *

><p><em>I hope this letter finds you in good faith.<em>

_Actually, I just hope it finds you._

_I'm sending it by way of windstream, which is said to be cutting edge. Things seem to be changing in Alagaesia, more than I would care to admit. But then again, many things have been changing in the past years, haven't they?_

_I'm not sure if I'm exactly expecting you to respond (I couldn't tell you how to use windstream if I tried), but I am hoping you do so. There is something I must discuss with you. In person. I fear I am a little skeptical that windstream is as reliable as it is said to be, so I'm reluctant to put the matter in this letter. Just know I truly need to talk to you about an important affair, but I do respect your solitariness._

_For the same reason I can't put the matter at hand in writing, I must not put my name either, should this end up in the wrong hands. I pray you know who this is._

Murtagh reread the letter he received that morning for the sixth time. Of course, he knew the sender, but the purpose of the letter was another matter. He had a horrible feeling in his gut. He could only come up with a few reasons why she would write to him in such a manner, and each of them was worse than the last.

_What do you plan on doing?_ Thorn asked.

"Nothing," Murtagh stated simply. The sound of his voice echoed about the cave, and each resounding "nothing" rattled his skull. He didn't want to be cold-hearted about the whole thing, but Murtagh wanted to live a calm life here. Somehow he knew that if he confronted her about the letter, everything would change. He just wasn't ready for that quite yet.

Thorn sighed. _You're going to leave her to her difficulties alone? She's very independant, you know. She wouldn't ask you for help unless-_

"She didn't ask me for help," Muratgh said, cutting him off. "She just wants to talk. It's different."

_You know as well as I do it's not, not with her at least._

Murtagh knew Thorn was correct, but he was reluctant to admit so. Since he'd been here, his life seemed to be simpler, more peaceful. In the last months, though, things had become immensely more complicated. Not that he was complaining about Jezebel visiting him, he couldn't imagine his life without her, but she brought many more problems with her and forced him to face the ones he knew already existed.

In some ways, Murtagh was jealous of the girl. The way she thought. The way the words flowed from her mouth. She seemed to be naive, but that was her strength.

_"What was the best part?"_

_Jezebel looked up at him in confusion. They were lounging by the river like they did every morning. "The best part of what?" she asked puzzled._

_"Being raised by the animals," Murtagh stated simply._

_Jezebel slightly cringed and her usually lively face turned a bit somber. It was only a day ago she had let it slip how she had been raised. Though Murtagh wasn't convinced that little fact was going to help him at all with the riddle, Jezebel clearly felt guilty for letting anything about her past be known._

_"Well," she said uncomfortably, "I guess that would have to be the freeness." She averted her eyes to her fingers, which were nervously tugging at the grass. Murtagh nodded. He supposed that made sense. If you were raised in a woods, no one expected anything too much out of you._

_Then she looked up suddenly. "Actually, I take that back. The best part about how I was raised was no one judged me. I was just another lost animal who needed help. They didn't need to know who I was or what I had done or was destined to do to make the decision to take me in. It didn't matter to my family. In the forest, everyone looked through the other animals point of view and respected it. It's one of the main reasons I don't like interacting with others of my kind."_

_Now that Murtagh understood. Jezebel's eyes had a glint to them that Murtagh knew only would appear when she felt strongly about something. He knew by asking his next question that glint would disappear, but he had to ask it. This girl was just like him. She was an outcast with a rough past that she didn't particularly like to bring up. And although he knew that her past was a tough subject with her, he had opened up to her three weeks ago what it had been like to grow up in a dysfunctional house, to say the least. He felt she owed it to him to open up a little bit too._

_"Who did your family consist of?" Like he had predicted, she immediately shut down. A small frown appeared on her face. She seemed to be contemplating what she could say while not revealing anything._

_Finally, she reluctantly began, concluding that it would be of no great wealth of knowledge to him. He was just curious._

_"When I was just a babe, Marawli says I was just as lost and stubborn as I am now. She claims she's never known another animal to have two conflicting traits so strong within them. Even another human, who she believes are the most confusing of all."_

_"Marawli?" Murtagh asked in confusion._

_"She's the wolf who found me and cared for me my entire life. The hardest part of this entire mission is her absence. In so many ways, she's my mother." Murtagh looked at her intrigued, urging her to continue. "I had a brother. Marawli's son," she said slowly. Murtagh could hear the resistance in her voice, but somehow he could sense it wasn't because she wasn't supposed to reveal anything of her past. "Kozak," she struggled to get out. Murtagh could see the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes._

_"Hey," he said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to tell me." Jezebel flashed him a grateful smile, but he could still see the tears._

_"So," Jezebel started again, her voice cracking. She quickly continued to cover it up. "It's just been me and my adoptive mother for years."_

_Murtagh was cautious to continue. "And your birth mother?" he asked slowly._

_She retreated again, looking back down at at her fingers tearing at the grass. "I met her once, but it was one time too many. Sometimes I wish I was truly Marawli's daughter."_

_"Sometimes?" Murtagh asked confused. But she shook her head and Murtagh knew the conversation was over._

_It makes sense now, doesn't it?_ Thorn asked thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Murtagh, slightly startled to find he was still in the cave with Thorn.

_That conversation_, Thorn stated. _The fact that she didn't like her mother, but she only sometimes didn't want to be her daughter. It confused us to no end at the time, but now it all makes sense._

Murtagh pondered that. It was true. It did confuse them when she said that, but now that he thought about it, all the puzzle pieces fit. He understood why she would say such a thing.

_She was hinting that whole time. She's not very good at not giving hi-_

Thorn cut off. They both felt the change in the air. Murtagh scrambled up from the rock he was leaning on. He instinctively walked to the other side of the cave, knowing what he would find. He couldn't seem to get the silly grin off his face from excitement.

As soon as he rounded the bend into the small alcove section of the cave, he stopped shortly. He knew what he was expecting. In a way, that's what he saw. The thing that caught him off guard were the tears streaming from her eyes.

She looked up at him and tried to force a smile onto her face, but it was a failed attempt. "Hey Murtagh," she said, voice cracking.

"Jez," Murtagh breathed. He felt his voice catch from seeing her in tears. "What's wrong," he asked softly. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he knew that would be impossible. If he tried to touch her, his had would go right through. He hadn't figured out how exactly she appeared like this. It was like she was scrying, but instead she was just a projection. When he confronted her about it, she just said she learned it from a great teacher.

"I'm sorry," she said, ignoring his question. "I haven't contacted you in a month, as soon as I arrived here, things... happened."

Knowing it would do no good to ask her what "things" were obviously happening, making her upset, Murtagh decided to start slow.

"You've been there for a month?" he tried to ask nonchalantly. She nodded, grateful to be starting simple. "How's Arya?"

Jezebel's face pinched. Murtagh realized too late that was the wrong question.

"She doesn't trust me. At all. And she hasn't made any progress at all because of-" Jezebel suddenly cut off, realizing she was about to give something away.

"Jez," Murtagh said in a warning tone. "We're not playing this game again. What's happened."

Jezebel looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "The day I arrived, so did-" she faltered, but managed to continue, "an elf."

Murtagh narrowed his eyes. "An elf arrived the day you did?" Jezebel nodded, retreating again. "Was there anything special about this elf? Because, considering you're in the Elven capital, I do believe an elf arriving is not abnormal."

Jezebel gulped. Murtagh had never seen her this nervous or upset before, not even after one of her episodes. He didn't know what was going on, but it must be serious if it's gotten her this rattled. She wasn't going to close him off, though. He was going to figure it out.

"He didn't exactly 'arrive'," Jezebel said slowly, seemingly contemplating her word choice. Seeing Murtagh's eyes narrow, she continued. "He was found." Warning sirens were starting to go off in Murtagh's head. He was starting to understand why she wouldn't want to talk about it. "Unconscious," she struggled to get out. Murtagh began to become on edge. This was not sounding good, but he could tell she wasn't done yet. He waited patiently as she tried to choke out the last piece of information. "Without any memories," she finally squeaked out quickly.

Murtagh was on full alert now. "What?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"His memories," she tried to explain calmly, "they're gone." At this point Jezebel looked absolutely terrified. Her hands were nervously clenching and unclenching.

Murtagh tried to gather his thoughts before he responded. "Name?" he asked thoughtfully. Murtagh didn't know many elves, so he figured if he didn't know the name of this one, he wasn't as high up. He knew it wouldn't matter to Arya the social standing of the elf with the lost memory, but he would have an easier time convincing her Jezebel had nothing to do with it.

"What?" Jezebel said looking up startled.

"Name?" he repeated, a little more forceful this time. "You know. The name of the elf who showed up at the Elven capital mysteriously on the same day as you, who was unconscious and who has no memories? We didn't switch topics you know."

"Oh," she said softly, and then averted her eyes to her hands that were now nervously twiddling her thumbs. "Well, I - um - think it's actually... See the thing is he-" Jezebel trailed off.

Murtagh was bewildered. Jez had never acted this way before. Granted he had only known her for a few months now, but still... What had her so uptight? Shouldn't she know the name of the elf? Jezebel wasn't one to let those kinds of things slip by her.

After a long, tense silence, Jezebel quietly said, "Vanir."

Murtagh blanched. It was true, he didn't know of many elves (there were thousands of them, right?), but this elf? The ambassador? He involuntarily groaned, causing Jezebel to flinch. This was worse than he had assumed.

"So," Murtagh said, taking a deep breath, "let me see if I've summed up your visit there so far correctly." Jezebel looked at him warily. "The day you arrived to meet the Elven queen, the ambassador showed up outside the city limits unconscious and without any memories what so ever."

Jezebel grimaced and then said, "You forgot the fact Arya distrusts and cannot stand me."

Murtagh sighed. "Let me guess, she thinks you have something to do with it?" Jezebel gave him a terse nod. "She's just wary. It's not everyday a stranger comes to you with a riddle to solve, Jez."

"That's not it though," Jezebel said quietly.

What else? thought Murtagh. What else could've possibly gone wrong?

"Around the same time they found Vanir," Jezebel started slowly, "I-" her breath caught at he memory.

Murtagh knew that look. It appeared when she was hiding something. Something dark. He could only think of one thing that it could possibly be. There was only one part of her life she hadn't opened up to him yet. Honestly, he didn't believe she ever would, no matter how close they became over the years. He would always get this expression, and it terrified him.

"Jez," he breathed. He noticed her eyes were filling up with tears again. "An episode? On your first day?" Jezebel closed her eyes, which he knew was a confirmation. No wonder Arya distrust her.

"Has she worked on the riddle at all?" he asked gently.

Jezebel shook her head. "Not that I know of," she said, discreetly wiping the tear trickling down her face off in one swift motion. "With everything that's happened, I'm just happy she didn't kick me out."

"She threatened that?" Murtagh asked incredulously.

Jezebel's face began to flush. "Don't worry about it," she mumbled. "I grew up in the forest remember?"

"That still doesn't make it right," Murtagh stated, becoming increasingly annoyed with Arya's behavior.

_We did the same._

Murtagh was startled by the voice in his head. He had almost forgotten wear he was and that Thorn was with him. When he recovered, he retorted, _For a week. Arya's been treating like this for a month now._

_Arya is dealing with more than we were_, Thorn stated simply.

From his suddenly strange silence, Jezebel could tell Murtagh was in the middle of a conversation with his dragon. She shifted nervously, wondering what they could be talking about.

Finally, Murtagh said, "How can we help?"

Her thumbs went back to their nervous habit of twiddling. She avoided looking Murtagh in the eye until he finally said, "Jez, you haven't contacted in over a month. You want our help. It's okay to admit it. We've already figured out the riddle."

Murtagh won a small victory when he saw the small smile creep onto her face.

"Okay," she said, only slightly regretful. "I was hoping you could talk to her? Maybe tell her a little bit about me?"

Murtagh puts his hands to his chest and feigned shock. "You want to me to give her a hint?"

Jezebel huffed. "Well if I knew you were going to be immature about it I wouldn't have asked." But Murtagh could see the smile still playing at her lips. "I just want you to tell her some simple things." She thought for awhile and then asked, "Do you remember the conversation we had by the lake?"

"The one the morning after I found out how you grew up?" he asked.

Jezebel smiled. "Yes. You can tell her anything that I told you in that conversation. If you don't, I-" she faltered. "I fear she may give up," she finished quietly.

They sat there thinking in silence for awhile. Then Murtagh spoke up. "That's great and everything, Jez. I mean, I would love to talk to her and help but I can't contact her. I don't understand how you are contacting me right now, assuming you're still in the Elven country."

Jezebel waved him off. "Leave that to me," she stated. "I fear after what happened last night, when word reaches Arya, it's going to be her breaking point. She's becoming frustrated. She's going to need to go somewhere, to someone, to talk. Just like you." She said the last sentence softly.

Murtagh sighed, putting the pieces together. "And when she mentions it, you lead her here."

Jezebel nodded. "Exactly."

Murtagh went over her words in his head again. Something seemed off. "Jez?"

"Hmm?" she asked looking up at him. She seemed to be in better spirits than before.

"Wha-" he cleared his throat. "What - um - happened last night that's going to send Arya over the edge?"

Jezebel's face immediately flushed. She started to stutter, trying to come up with a reason, but to no avail. Finally she said, "Expect us in five days." And then she cut the connection.

Murtagh sighed. "Guesses?"

_None_, Thorn replied solemnly.

"That's what I was afraid of." Murtagh defeatedly turned and walked out of the alcove back to Thorn. "Ready?" he asked somberly.

Thorn silently nodded as Murtagh swung over his back deep in thought. He stayed silent most of the ride back, hardly noticing any surroundings. When the finally landed back at the cabin, Murtagh was still thinking, and hardly letting Thorn know what about.

Desperate to start a conversation, Thorn asked, _So are you going to reply?_

Murtagh looked up startled. Realizing they were, in fact, back at the cottage, he hastily hopped off of Thorn's back.

"Reply?" Murtagh asked bewildered. He already told Jezebel she could bring Arya for a visit. What-

_To the letter?_ Thorn inquired.

The letter. All these thoughts about Jez, and Murtagh had completely forgotten about the letter, which happened to still be in his hands. He stared at for awhile, turning it with his fingers, debating. Finally he looked up with sad eyes and said, "I'll write a response." Thorn could hear the twinge of sadness in his voice and his heart went out to his Rider.

Murtagh silently walked into his cabin. He sized it up, and then went to the right to find some ink to write with. He finally found some old, almost dried up (all it needed was a little water for rejuvenation), black ink in the back of one of the drawers. After spending a few more minutes finding a utensil to write with and a small sheet of paper, Murtagh sat down with his gatherings.

He stared at the supplies for awhile, realizing he hadn't written a letter in many, many years. Finally he took out the letter he received to use for a guide. Skipping formalities at the beginning like she did, he began.

_I'm sorry that you shall never receive this response._

When he was all finished with the letter, he sat back and admired his work. Then he swiftly grabbed both letters from the table, folded them together, and shoved in the back of a forgotten drawer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So? Was it a good chapter to end on? There are a lot of italics... Sorry about that. Hopefully you could tell what was flashback... :)_**

**_And we learned a bit about Jezebel here. I gave you a really, really important piece of info, though (you may have already figured it out, who knows). I think it's in about the 17 paragraph down (if you don't count the A/N). I'll give you hint as a present for my going away. The really important word starts with an "r" :)_**

**_Please please please review! It means the world to me and I PROMISE, April 1 you SHALL get an update or two :)_**

**_P.S. 11:58... Not sure if I'm ready to do this :/_**


End file.
